


Zabiając wrony

by Liryczna



Series: Odds or Evens [5]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Gintama
Genre: M/M, fluff?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gdy pozabijam wszystkie<br/>wrony śmiertelnych światów<br/>chcę spocząć obok władcy<br/>mojego serca</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zabiając wrony

Jego czarny strój był wciąż przesiąknięty krwią zabitych wrogów, poszarpany przez ostrza mieczy, które niemalże dosięgły ciała, ale chybiły w ostatniej chwili. Pomimo wysiłku, Takasugi nie wydawał się jednak zmęczony walką. W szkarłatnej tęczówce jego oka błyszczało coś, co niebezpiecznie przypominało szaleństwo, gdy Mephisto przyparł go do ściany statku, łącząc ich usta w gwałtownym pocałunku. Palce samuraja natychmiast wpiły się w poły białego płaszcza, gorączkowo szukając oparcia i, demon był tego pewny, pozostawiając za sobą ciemnoczerwone smugi. Pozwalając na to, pocałował kącik jego ust, policzek, linię szczęki. Rozplątał zawiązaną na ramionach Takasugiego tkaninę, schodząc pocałunkami na odsłoniętą szyję.

Miał ochotę zadrzeć z niego zakrwawione ubranie, ale w tym miejscu nie mogli sobie na to pozwolić. Wsunął więc dłonie pod ciężki materiał, dotykiem upewniając się, że żaden z wymierzonych w Takasugiego ataków nie sięgnął celu. Zdusił cisnące mu się na usta warknięcie, gdy odkrył jedno płytkie zadrapanie, potem drugie, głębsze. Zmuszając się do zignorowania ich, wbił swoje długie paznokcie w biodra Takasugiego, a samuraj z trudem ponownie złapał oddech, zachrypniętym głosem powtarzając jego  _prawdziwe_  imię. Pochylając się, Mephisto zatopił zęby w odsłoniętym ramieniu, sekundę później zamykając dwie drobne rany językiem i smakując wypływającą z nich krew, do marnowania której tylko on miał prawo, nikt inny. Wtedy ręce samuraja wplątały się w jego włosy, ostrym pociągnięciem zmuszając go do odchylenia głowy do tyłu. Takasugi pocałował go mocno, nie przerywając, aż poczuł, że dusi się, nadal nie mogąc przestać.

Dym z  _kiseru_  wciąż wypełniał powietrze intensywną wonią tytoniu kizami, silniejszą nawet od zapachu krwi i dziwnie znajomą w korytarzu należącego do Harusame statku. W całkowitej ciszy ich przyspieszone oddechy wydawały się niemalże zbyt głośne, każdy śladowy nawet jęk wręcz obsceniczny. Mimo tego ich ostatni pocałunek był nieśpieszny, ospale powolny, gdy w końcu napięcie po walce zniknęło całkowicie. Przez chwilę pozostali w bezruchu, zaplątani w swoich objęciach. Moment nie mógł jednak trwać zbyt długo.

\- Muszę przebrać się i wracać na pokład - stwierdził w końcu Takasugi, przesuwając kosmyk włosów Mephista za szpiczaste ucho. Na jego usta powrócił pełen zadowolenia półuśmiech. Wizja kolejnego, zbliżającego się starcia i ostatecznego wykonania ich planu w widoczny sposób całkowicie zaprzątała jego myśli. - Powinniśmy zbliżać się już do Igi.

\- Spróbuj nie dać się dzisiaj zabić, Shin-chan - powiedział jedynie na wpół żartobliwie Mephisto, pozwalając mu odsunąć się od siebie i poprawić nieodwracalnie zniszczony strój. - To byłoby kłopotliwe.

Takasugi uśmiechnął się tylko do niego szeroko na pożegnanie.


End file.
